Sweet Perfection
by MissAlexLongbottom
Summary: After repeating their seventh year at Hogwarts, the trio is graduating and feelings are going to come out. Not epilogue compliant, Draco is not a death eater. Dramione, fluff. First fic, not awful. R&R


_**Sweet Perfection**_

**Title: Sweet Perfection**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy**

**Summary: After the war everyone has come back to redo their 7th year at Hogwarts and it is Graduation. Finally feelings will come out and relationships will begin. In this Draco did not become a death eater, Lavender did not die, and obviously Ron and Hermione did not end up together; basically pretty much everything is the same except for these few points. Enjoy.(:**

"…and thus another year has passed, with it comes new beginnings and also many endings as we say goodbye to our graduates of Hogwarts class of '99!" ProfessorMinerva McGonagall finished grandly, gesturing out to the students before her.

Looking to the sides of her Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at the sight of her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, fast asleep in their metal chairs. "Bloody hell boys!" she exclaimed, nudging them awake before they all threw their caps up in the air.

"Can you believe it?" she proclaimed joyfully, hugging Harry with tears in her eyes, "We're graduated! Our time here at Hogwarts is over! I just can't believe it Harry!"

"Yes, yes 'Mione I know. But don't worry! Now we have our whole lives ahead of us!" Harry explained calmly, patting Hermione on the back reassuringly.

Hermione smiled and nodded sheepishly.

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and grinned widely, Hermione turned to see Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend and one of her best friends.

"Well 'Mione I'm off, you keep out of trouble now! Don't party too hard!" Harry jokingly told her, patting her on the back before walking away with Ginny.

Isolated, Hermione looked around her seeing her friends with their families and significant others. She sighed deeply and set off toward the Black Lake, craving the alone time.

"Oh bugger…" she muttered, skipping a rock across the lake's surface. After she threw the last rock Hermione continued walking, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze blowing her chestnut mane over the shoulder.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the soft padding of shoes running through the grass towards her, she didn't notice a thing until Hermione was being turned around in a pair of masculine arms and a soft pair of lips kissed hers tenderly.

"Honestly Drake! I just don't understand why we have to sit through this old hag's 100 year speech when we could be out drinking all the Firewhiskey we could find!" Blaise Zabini complained for the third time.

"Mhmmm," Draco Malfoy murmured, not really paying attention to his best friend's bitching but rather the object of his affections for the past five years.

Miss Hermione Granger.

He's secretly sought after her since third year right after she punched him in the nose. He had begun to look at her in a different light. Not as a frizzy-haired, mudblood know-it-all, but as a strong independent woman. One who wouldn't put up with any of his shit, and that's what made him want her. At least that's what he told himself.

With her golden curls down her back, her chocolate eyes that expressed every feeling or thought, and that small body with curves in all the right places, to him she was sweet perfection.

Either way since then he has fantasized about her often and even calmed down on his insults whenever they had their little quarrels. In fact he quite looked forward to them, enjoying the gleam in her eyes when she got all riled up.

Draco chuckled, picturing this look in his mind.

Joining in with the crowd he threw his cap in the air, giving Blaise a high five and shaking Theodore Nott's hand before turning and looking for his mum.

The first thing he saw though was a head of golden brown curls walking along the lake, throwing rocks and looking up at the sky. His body was moving before his mind had made his decision, and he was running towards Hermione with only one thought in his head.

Once he made it to her, he grabbed her tiny wrist in his large calloused hand, turning her around before pressing his lips to hers, pouring all his feelings for Hermione Granger into a kiss he's wanted to give her for some time now.

After a moment of hesitation she kissed him back with a touching tentativeness, like she wasn't sure what she was doing but she wanted to do it anyways. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, loving the way her body molded perfectly to his larger one. While her arms snaked around his neck, she came up for air and looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Now why in Merlin's name, did you go and do that Malfoy?" she asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Because Granger," Draco drawled in a falsely bored tone "I have wanted to do that since third year, when you broke my nose and I figured that this was as good a time as any to do just that."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to object, but he interrupted her saying in a pompous tone, "Actually, I think I'm going to do it again."

And so he did.

Draco and Hermione continued to kiss, much to the amusement of their peers as they watched on from the castle.

"Well it's about bloody time!" exclaimed Ron nudging Harry to his left and pointing at the odd couple. "They've only been lusting after each other for ages now!"

"That's true, mate. I have a feeling that we're going to have to put up with her and the ferret for quite some time now that he's finally made a move." Harry nodded wisely as he said this.

"Well I guess if she's happy," Ron shrugged.

And as it turns out she was extremely happy and it remain that way for a long, long time.

**End.**


End file.
